The present invention relates, in general, to a method for making large area panel displays from a plurality of smaller panel display tiles, and more particularly to a technique for aligning and assembling such small display tiles into a large area display and selectively electrically interconnecting the tiles.
A common problem in the manufacture of large area panel displays is that of a relatively low yield. If, for example, a small area display has a yield of 90%, a display having an area 15 times larger will have a yield of 0.9.sup.15, or about 20%, for the same type of display and using the same manufacturing techniques. Thus, the larger the display, the lower the yield, using conventional technology.